


Domestic Life

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Ice Skating, M/M, Married Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Married Couple, Married Life, POV Bucky Barnes, Teen For Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve and Bucky retire to live a secluded married life in a snowy part of the world (can be where ever you feel).During a quote unquote snow storm, Stucky are video chatting with Shuri and Shuri tells them that they should ice skate and that she knows they have skates because she knows Tony had jokingly gifted some to them as a parting gift, and Bucky says nah so Shuri is like "lol no balls" and so Stucky being the dunces they are go get the skates and promptly fall on their ass, laughing and being a cute married couple.Stucky Bingo prompt: Shuri
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Shuri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2019





	Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

> Summery is literally almost my entire out line of the story that I built off of.
> 
> This story was made possible by a lovely user who commented about two of their favorite parts of my last Stucky bingo fic and it made me so giddy I churned this thing out in three hours at 12AM, so thank you!!!💕💕💕💕 
> 
> Prompts: shuri; I didn't need you to save me

It was just past peak winter in the nowhere land that they now lived in and Bucky was reveling in it.

He loves being snowed in, not because of the cold or the solitude it brought, but because of the certainty it gave him. It was a strange familiar feeling that he knew stemmed from his pre-winter soldier times, but he didn't mind. It made Steve happy to know he felt the same as he always has about it.

He liked knowing what was happening when it was happening, and with this snow in he really didn't have to worry about any surprises above a power outage, and even that was already taken care of by their super powered generator Stark had gifted them after the first few times they had lost power during a snow storm.

Not that the loss of power bothered them or anything. They had the kind of fun time where whenever people asked what they did for all that time without power they would lie and just say they played scrabble for hours on end just to spare them the gruesome details.

If they were smart they took the hint. It was their own fault for asking anyway.

Over the three years of living here they had experienced exactly six power outages that they are aware of, and only noticed two of those times, both of which were also the longest of the six, lasting for just over two days.

Being that most of them happened during the night, they only realized when they went to the bathroom and the lights were out, or went to the kitchen and one of them *cough cought* _Steve_ got up to start his day at some ungodly time in the morning only to see that the power was down and come crawling back into bed like he had the right to bring his cold feet within a twenty foot distance from Bucky at any given point in time.

The power outages had become so common at this point that by the time Tony had found out and given them a generator they had already taken to just taking most of their fridge perishables and sticking them in a cooler they bolted to their porch right out side their back door where they knew got a lot of snow.

Today, they were neither snowed in nor at a loss of power, and Steve was well into cabin fever, pattering about the house like a field mouse, while Bucky curled up in the couch with every blanket within arms reach. In all honesty, it was much much better weather than they've had for a while, but there was too much snow for them to go anywhere beyond a few feet off of their yard without risking getting stuck.

A horrible combination that has lead to them sending a video call out at random on their little StarkPad out of complete boredom.

As soon as the call connected they were met with an astounding "If it isn't my two favorite assorted broken white boys!"

"I've been reduced to an assortment, can you believe this shit, Steve?"

"You better believe it, there are so many of you I am surprised I haven't lost track of you all!"

After a short laugh at their ribbing, Shuri asked the all important, all knowing question of _why are you calling me?_

After explaining their long winded tale of being snowed in for nearly two weeks and it finally being a less shitty day but too shitty to do much but being too restless to do nothing, they began spit balling ideas back and forth to each other.

"You could always go play in the snow." Shuri suggested, to which Bucky immediately replied:

"And do what, sled off the roof? I would like my bones intact, please."

"Mountain climbing?" 

"Snows too deep."

"Swimming?"

"And turn into an icicle again?"

The constant shooting down of all their ideas was getting old it seemed, because Shuri chose that moment to call them out on it.

"When will you two stop behaving like old men and act like the twenty-something year olds you supposedly are? Live a little!" 

"Pretty sure we're thirty-something at this point." Steve shouted from somewhere behind him, probably the kitchen, if his half-assed assessment of the sound of his voice in correlation to the layout of the house was correct. 

"Maybe even fourty-something." 

"I wouldn't go that far." 

Their back and forth was interrupted by Shuri piping up another suggestion, "How about your fishing pond? Tony informed me on how he took extra care to pick houses with large water sources because-" 

"Because he knows old people like to fish, yes, we know, he told us." Steve's voice was right behind him now, and he could see him in the mirror back from the screen of his video call with Shuri.

"Well then, problem solved, go fishing!"

"We can't, the ponds frozen over."

"So? I know for a fact that Stark gave you both a pair of ice skates when you moved there, go out and use them!"

"And why exactly would we do that? I'm perfectly comfortable in my blanket caccoon."

"I don't know Buck, it sounds kinda fun."

"Of course you would say that." Bucky huffed, having to actually turn his head to glare at his husband. "Mr. I Get Up At Six Thirty On The Dot Every Morning Without Consideration To My Poor Freezing Cold Husband."

At least that got a laugh out of Steve.

"I'm not gonna go out on a shitty pond and try and skate like I have an ounce of knowledge of what I'm doing." Bucky shot for his voice sounding final, but it came out more moody teenager than he would care to admit.

Shuri gave them both a sly look before promptly saying "Oh, okay I get it, no balls, that's fine." 

Bucky's life had promptly spiralled out of control after that point, and, some how, here he was, on the edge of their frozen pond, sitting on the wooden bench not even four feet from the water and lacing up the pair of hot pink ice skates that Tony had given specifically to him.

At least the color was nice. 

He wished there was some feasible way for him to stall any longer than he already had.

Steve, probably sensing his trepidation, looked up at him and gave a reassuring smile before saying "Go on ahead, I'm almost done." As if the smile made it seem any less like he was just sent to the slaughter house.

Bucky, wearing his skates and trying his absolute hardest not to look like a fool, slowly walked up to the iced over pond, immediately regretting ever letting himself be coerced into practically throwing himself to his death by a dumb ass and a nine year old.

Once on the edge, he spared a glance over his shoulder to see how far Steve was with lacing his skates _(curse Bucky's skates already being pre-laced!)_ , and glared at the StarkPad resting on the wooden bench, displaying Shuri's video call, where he could see she was giggling behind her hand.

Regretting everything in his life that lead up to this moment, he turned around and set one foot onto the ice and almost immediately fell over. 

Hearing himself let out a small peep and flinging his arms out while waving them around wildly at almost falling over was embarrassing enough, but hearing Steve chuckling behind him quietly and Shuri's less than contained laughter through the speakers over their video chat? That shit just pissed him off.

A wave of whatever kind of emotion was _piss off before I break you_ , Bucky stepped fully onto the ice. 

Once he was there was where the real problem presented itself.

_How do you move?_

Bucky, at a loss for what to do, stared down at his feet with all the hatred in the world. If looks could do anything but make people uncomfortable, he was 100,000 percent sure that his stupid ice skates would be up in flames right about now. 

An idea that sounded pretty appeasing right now. _If only..._

Just when he was about to turn around and get off the ice, he heard Steve's voice pipe up from where he was sitting on the bench lacing up his skates.

"It's just like roller skating, Buck! Remember skating with Betty Diez? You were an instant pro!"

Why no, Steve, he did _Not_ remember ever roller skating with a _Betty Diez!_

Just the thought of having skated before made him mad. How dare his past self been good at something that freaked present day self out?! The audacity! 

While he stood there stewing in his anger, he felt a soft pressure of a hand gently pushing on his back, making him slide forwards on the ice.

"C'me on Buck, I'll even guide you."

Steve's voice was right next to his ear, the teasing tone to it not even attempting to be hidden.

"And how on earth are you gonna do that? You suddenly know how to ice skate?"

"Well, I mean, you taught me how to roller skate, it can't be that far off from ice skating, right?"

"For both of our sakes I hope so."  
Bucky held a tight grip on Steve's arms while skating beside him, barely loosening up enough to make a soft turn.

The nerves that had held on to him ever since they first began talking about ice skating were finally starting to bleed away with the rhythmic sway of their wobbly skating. The slicing sound of the ice becoming background noise to the light chatter they were holding between one another.

"Not so bad, right?"

"Worst experience of my life, would not recommend."

"Even worse than the brain washing?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to change that, won't we? Sweep you off your feet?"

Their glide across the ice was becoming more confident at this point, gaining a quicker pace and sharper turns from Steve's guide.

The wobble to Bucky's skating was still present, but not as horrible as it was When they first started. 

"Oh yeah? And how you planning on doing that, hot shot?"

"Uh, I think like this!" Barely finishing his sentence, Steve whipped in front of Bucky and grabbed him around his middle and hoisted him into the air, taking his feet off the ground.

The sudden movement made them both take in a gasp of cold air as the weight shift made them slide backwards on the ice. While Bucky's grip through the experience had loosened over time, it was now at full force, leaving deep impressions in the forearms of Steve's puffer jacket.

The poor balance on the ice combined with their entire lack of skills with skating tricks caused their little game to come to an abrupt end when Steve's skate caught on nothing and made them both fall with Steve breaking Bucky's fall.

Groaning at the collision, Bucky peeled his face from the front of his husbands coat, and looked up at the others face. Mirth danced on every feature of his body, from his giddy expression to the wound up tension he could feel in the body below him.

The laughter was no surprise to either of them, and neither was when they both leaned forward to meet in the middle, their buffs of breath coming out in white clouds as they joined for a kiss, their lips sliding together in a familiar dance.

After a beat, They pulled apart just enough for Steve to say, "Don't worry, baby, I'll save you from the big bad concept of ice skating."

"I didn't need you to save me when you were the one to put me in danger in the first place." 

They got so lost in the feeling of being together and happy, still fallen over one another and pawing at each other, that they had forgotten that they had an audience until they heard a muffled "Hey! Children present!"

When they pulled apart, they met eyes, both giving each other heated looks before pulling apart and trying to get back up.

After a while they finally made it back to shore, but not before Steve had grabbed his husbands ass a few times when Shuri was distractedly looking away from them.

Back at the bench, Steve gave a heartfelt thank you and goodbye to their friend just in time for Steve to stop Shuri from hearing Bucky say

"You better be taking me to bed with those looks you were giving me!"

"Would you expect anything less?"

After that they lapsed back into silence, shucking off their shoes, or, in Bucky's case, trying and failing.

"Steve help me out of these skates before I cut my fingers off on the blades."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell I've never ice skated nor have I ever roller skated before
> 
> Comments and kudos fill my power level, I'm building powering up to eat the Eiffel Tower


End file.
